Loba do Norte
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Sansa escapou, não ao lado de Sandor, nem de Dontos. A loba fugiu sozinha, e não foi para o Norte. Ela foi para o Sul, onde se encontrou com o dragão. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Tudo pertence a George R. R. Martin, muito obrigada por ter criado os Sete Reinos !

**N/A: **HARDLOVE me inspirou, eu nunca havia pensado em Aegon. Sansa é minha personagem favorita, e, na verdade, eu adorei este casal, puro gelo e fogo.

O dragão e a loba.

O cavaleiro tem 18 anos, e é como o das Crônicas.

* * *

**N/T: **Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Loba del Norte", de sansastark99. A autora me deu carta branca para traduzi-la.

* * *

**LOBA DO NORTE**

Ao que tudo indicava, ela encontrava-se sentada ao lado do tronco de uma grande árvore; descascando algumas maçãs com sua adaga, uma para ela e duas para seu cavalo; irônico, já que, antes, qualquer pessoa as descascaria. Durante toda a sua caminhada, ela sobreviveu com isso, apesar de, nos primeiros dias, ter sofrido alguns cortes nas mãos. "Que estúpida", pensou Sansa, na primeira vez em que descascou uma maçã.

\- Você sequer sabe descascar uma maçã, e queria ser rainha - disse ela, em voz alta, para si mesma.

Mas agora tudo era diferente, ela escapara, sozinha, da Fortaleza Vermelha, durante a Batalha de Água Negra. Com armadura, espada, cota de malha e uma bolsa de couro, na qual levava um pouco de comida e dois vestidos. Havia conseguido tudo graças a uma criada chamada Shae. Ela havia roubado-a de um homem magro; ainda assim, ficou um pouco grande nela.

Ela dirigia-se para o Sul. Não sabia quem vencera a batalha, e deveriam estar procurando-a pelos caminhos que levavam ao Norte. Cavalgou pela Estrada da Rosa, já que se seguisse pelo Bosque Profundo, chegaria em Ponta Tempestade, e não sabia o que podia estar acontecendo ali. No meio da Estrada da Rosa, ela desviou para Dorne. Usava seu longo cabelo em uma trança, para passar despercebida.

Ela já estava em Dorne, o Sol estava radiante, ela perguntou a alguns dos aldeões como poderia chegar a Lançassolar. Precisava de comida e de algumas vestimentas decentes.

Depois de cavalgar e andar por vários dias, Sansa chegou a Lançassolar, as ruas estavam cheias de gente, música e comida. Ela escondeu seu cabelo por debaixo de sua armadura, para que não percebessem que era apenas uma mulher indefesa. Foi até um beco, no qual não havia ninguém, pose seu cabelo a um lado, despiu-se e pôs um dos vestidos que levava na bolsa. Apesar de sua armadura ser valiosa, deixou-a no chão e permaneceu apenas com a espada e a adaga.

Sansa caminhou pelas ruas de Dorne, enquanto puxava as rédeas de seu cavalo, para que ele andasse. As pessoas dançavam, gritavam e se divertiam, as crianças corriam por todos os lados, o cheiro da comida era saboroso. Ela precisava encontrar uma pousada ou um local para dormir, ou um trabalho seguro. Sansa caminhava sem rumo pelas ruas de Lançassolar, até que encontrou uma loja com alguns belos vestidos, ela precisava de um trabalho, precisava viver e encontrar sua família. Deixou o seu cavalo amarrado a uma estaca de madeira, verificou se estava apresentável. Estava usando um vestido simples, rosa pastel, e uma trança. Entrou na loja com a bolsa de couro em seus braços.

A ruiva falou com a proprietária do lugar, com toda a cortesia. "A cortesia é a armadura de uma senhora", costumava lhe dizer a Septã Mordane; mas antes de deixar a Fortaleza Vermelha, a rainha Cersei lhe dissera outra coisa, pensou Sansa, com calafrios.

Ela apresentou-se como Jeyne, um nome muito comum nos Sete Reinos, era assim que se chamava a sua melhor amiga.

\- Sou Jeyne Snow - ela apresentou-se, educadamente.

\- Uma bastarda do Norte, com educação - disse-lhe a proprietária da loja.

"Jeyne" lhe mostrou que podia fazer belos vestidos, e os melhores pontos. "Em Winterfell, eu era a melhor" - a Septã Mordane sempre elogiava os seus pontos. Sansa deu alguns pontos perfeitos, em pouco tempo, e olhou para a proprietária com olhos suplicantes para que a aceitasse.

\- Você dormirá com sua companheira, terá duas refeições por dia, e só sairá quando eu lhe ordenar, durante a noite sempre chegam encomendas das Cidades Livres - disse a proprietária, cujo nome era Erika.

\- Sim, minha senhora - respondeu Sansa, feliz por dentro.

Ao chegar a noite, Sansa conheceu sua companheira de quarto. O nome dela era Rose, era uma jovem esbelta, de cabelos castanhos e de pele morena. Ela conversou com um pouco com Sansa.

\- Minha mãe queria me vender para uma casa de prostituição, mas eu escapei, e minha senhora, Erika, me ensinou a bordar e a costurar. A loja é uma das melhores de Lançassolar, nós fazemos os vestidos da princesa Myrcella - Sansa engasgou-se com a água que estava tomando, ela esquecera-se que Myrcella encontrava-se em Dorne. "Que idiota", ela pensou.

\- E você, Jeyne ?

Sansa olhou para ela.

\- Eu sou apenas uma bastarda do Norte, que desejava um futuro melhor - disse ela, surpreendendo a si mesma, conseguiu mentir com facilidade.

\- Neste caso - começou Rose -, se você quiser sobreviver a Erika, comporte-se e levante-se cedo, e, por favor, não a contrarie. Em uma semana, ela vai lhe mandar comprar tecidos e rendas, que chegam das Cidades Livres, são coisas lindas. Ela vai enviá-la por você ser nova e não conhecer Dorne. Se você for muito estúpida, pode se perder, e pode ser que lhe roubem, lhe estuprem, e, no final, Erika a colocará para fora da loja.

Sansa apenas assentiu.

Graças aos deuses, elas tinham camas separadas, sentiu paz ao seu redor e adormeceu.

Estava há mais de três semanas trabalhando para Erika, depois de todas as broncas, ela havia se acostumado. Pela manhã, ela se levantava antes que o Sol nascesse, tomava banho, tomava o café da manhã e ia imediatamente fazer os vestidos juntamente com Rose, havia feito alguns para si mesma, uma vez que possuía apenas dois. Como dissera a sua companheira de quarto, Erika mandava-a fazer as compras: tecidos, rendas e comida. Sansa nunca havia trabalhado em sua vida, e quando ia dormir, estava completamente esgotada.

Durante aquelas semanas, ela soube quem vencera a batalha.

\- O rei Joffrey - Rose lhe dissera - Além disso, eu ouvi dizer que a sua noiva havia fugido, estão procurando-a por todos os Sete Reinos, o nome dela é Sansa Stark - Sansa apenas assentiu, e não voltou mais a tocar no assunto.

Os dias em Dorne se passavam, quentes e lentos, Sansa rezava todas as noites para que pudesse estar com sua família, em Winterfell.

\- Jeyne - disse Erika, entrando no quarto - , ponha um vestido, chegaram novas mercadorias de Braavos, bastante em conta.

\- Mas já é de noite, minha senhora - respondeu ela, levantando-se de sua cama.

\- Quanto mais você se demorar, mais escuro vai ficar - ela jogou-lhe um saco pesado - Com estas moedas, você terá o suficiente para comprar tudo o que nós precisamos.

Ela pôs um vestido azul-celeste e fez uma trança simples no cabelo, ao qual se acostumara depois de ter fugido da Fortaleza Vermelha. Levava uma cesta para colocar os tecidos, as rendas e tudo o mais. Interiormente, ela amaldiçoava aos barcos, que chegavam àquela hora da noite. Saiu da loja e começou a caminhar, conhecia bem o trajeto, se levantasse a cabeça, poderia divisar o palácio e as torres de Dorne. À noite, as ruas tornavam-se solitárias, as pernas lhe doíam, ela começava a ficar com medo. Depois de caminhar por mais alguns minutos, sentiu que a estavam perseguindo, começou a acelerar o passo, e entrou em um beco, para esconder-se, mas já era muito tarde. Dois guardas bêbados vestidos com cotas de malha, armadura, e o brasão do Sol atravessado por uma lança. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, e Sansa já não conseguia correr, ela lembrou-se do dia em que Sandor Clegane tinha salvado-a, mas ele não estava ali para salvá-la de novo...

\- Olhe para ela - disse um deles para o outro - É jovem, mas deve ser uma verdadeira puta ! - eles gargalharam, e Sansa olhou-os com nojo - O que faz uma jovenzinha só, à noite ? Você vai nos esquentar em nossas camas, garota.

Ela tentou correr, mas não havia escapatória, um deles bateu-lhe no rosto, e seu lábio começou a sangrar, arrancaram-lhe as mangas do vestido, atiraram-na violentamente ao chão e chutaram-na sem piedade, começaram a puxar-lhe a saia, enquanto ela dava socos inofensivos contra eles.

Apesar da dor, Sansa o viu, um cavaleiro muito alto, com os cabelos prateados e rosto pálido. Matou a um dos homens, enterrando-lhe sua espada nas costas, e ao outro, cortando-lhe a cabeça de um só golpe. Ele guardou rapidamente a sua espada ensangüentada na bainha e estendeu-lhe uma mão, para que ela se levantasse. O cavaleiro prateado limpou-lhe o sangue da boca e dos braços com o seu casaco negro, e deu-o para que ela se cobrisse. Sansa pegou a cesta e o saco de moedas.

\- Você foi um perfeito cavalheiro ao me salvar, eu devo-lhe a minha vida - Sansa olhou para ele, nervosa, e beijou-lhe o rosto, os olhos dele eram violeta.

\- Foi um prazer, linda donzela.

Eles saíram do beco, e Sansa decidiu contar-lhe porque estava ali a aquela hora da noite. Ele acompanhou-a, para que pudesse comprar os tecidos e as rendas. Quando chegaram, havia alguns, ela comprou-os, e continuaram caminhando.

\- Como é o seu nome, minha donzela ? - perguntou o cavaleiro.

\- Jeyne Snow - respondeu ela - E o seu, meu cavalheiro ?

\- Perdoe-me, minha senhora, para uma bastarda, você tem toda a educação de uma dama - ele olhou-a com os seus olhos violetas, Sansa ficou ruborizada.

O cavaleiro convidou-a para tomar uma taça de vinho, ela aceitou, e depois ele ofereceu-se para escoltá-la até onde ela morava.

\- Não se incomode, Ser - disse ela - Eu vivo um pouco distante daqui, vivo e trabalho para a minha senhora, Erika, faço vestidos, acho que seria um incômodo para você.

\- Não é incômodo nenhum, minha senhora - ele respondeu, ela perguntou-se porque ele a chamava de minha senhora, já que, aos olhos dele, ela era apenas uma bastarda - Será um prazer acompanhar uma linda dama como você.

O cavaleiro prateado levou-a em um cavalo negro como a noite até a casa de Erika. Sansa estendeu-lhe o casaco negro, mas o cavaleiro disse-lhe que ficasse com ele, para que se cobrisse. Após chegarem, eles se despediram. Sansa lembrou-se de que ele não lhe dissera o seu nome.

\- Como você se chama ? - mas o cavaleiro prateado já havia partido em seu cavalo.

Naquela noite, Sansa limpou as feridas e cobriu-as com remédio caseiro, e dormiu com o casaco negro do cavaleiro de cabelos prateados.

A cada vez que Erika mandava-a fazer as compras - comida, água, tecidos - a ruiva ia, fosse de dia ou de noite. Houve cinco ocasiões em que ela encontrou-se com o cavaleiro prateado, e ele a acompanhara, mas nunca lhe dissera o seu nome. Quando Sansa perguntava-lhe, ele respondia que ela melhor que ela não soubesse.

Ela apaixonou-se pelo cavaleiro, que era muito amável com ela. "Como nas Crônicas", pensou ela. No oitavo dia, à noite, o cavaleiro deu-lhe um imaculado beijo nos lábios, e partiu. Desde então, seis dias se passaram sem que ela o visse.

Mas depois voltou a vê-lo.

No décimo quarto dia, pela manhã, Erika mandou-a comprar vinho, água e um pouco de comida para o dia seguinte. Sansa ia caminhando distraidamente, pensando em seus irmãos, Robb, Bran, Arya, Rickon e até mesmo Jon, sentia a falta deles, e muito. Ela ia chegando ao mercado, quando chocou-se com um homem muito alto.

\- Desculpe - disse ela, enquanto levantava a cabeça - Cavaleiro prateado ! - exclamou ela, feliz, depois daquele tempo sem vê-lo.

\- Jeyne - ele respondeu, olhando-a com doçura.

A cada vez em que estava com o cavaleiro prateado, a jovem Stark sentia-se segura. Sem se importar com os olhares, caminhavam de braços dados, ela havia comprado a comida e a bebida, ele a ajudava carregando a sacola dos alimentos em uma das mãos. Ele não estava usando armadura naquele dia, e acompanhou-a no caminho de volta para a casa de Erika. Ela lhe falou sobre algumas coisas que fazia no Norte; claro, sem contar que ela era uma Stark !

\- Você toca algum instrumento ? - perguntou Sansa.

\- A harpa - respondeu o cavaleiro - E você ?

\- Também a harpa - ela respondeu, embora soubesse muito mais, porém uma bastarda não saberia daquilo - E eu canto.

O cavaleiro parou de caminhar.

\- Cante para mim - ele lhe sorriu.

Ela cantou sobre Rhaegar Targaryen, o valente Cavaleiro Dragão, a voz da jovem era linda. Sansa cantou sobre um Targaryen, uma vez que o cavaleiro prateado fazia com que ela se lembrasse um pouco deles.

O cavaleiro deixou a comida no chão e a segurou pela cintura, erguendo-a como se ela fosse uma pluma, girando-a. Começaram a rir, e, para ela, a risada de seu cavaleiro era como música para seus ouvidos.

\- O Cavaleiro Dragão - disse, emocionado, o cavaleiro prateado - Você gosta de dragões ?

\- Adoro ! - Sansa soltou um gritinho de alegria quando ele colocou-a no chão. O cavaleiro aproximou-a dele e a beijou, muito lenta e carinhosamente. Já estavam próximos da casa de Erika.

\- Case-se comigo, Jeyne - disse ele, apressadamente.

\- E-eu-eu-e... eu... - Sansa estava bastante surpresa, ela sentia que as bochechas cobriam-se de um vermelho intenso - Eu não posso, você é um cavaleiro de Dorne - ela olhou para ele com os olhos cheios de lágrimas - E eu sou apenas uma bastarda do Norte.

Caminharam em silêncio até à porta.

\- Me desculpe - disse ela, enquanto entrava na casa com as sacolas na mão, a jovem deixou tudo na cozinha e foi bordar. Rose olhou para ela com curiosidade, mas não disse uma palavra, Sansa agradeceu interiormente. Foi interrompida enquanto bordava um vestido.

\- Jeyne, Rose - gritou Erika - Nós temos de ir ao palácio hoje à tarde ! - disse ela - A princesa Myrcella quer novos vestidos - disse ela, gananciosamente, e Sansa espetou o dedo com a agulha.

\- Vistam aquilo que tiverem de mais decente, entenderam ?

\- Sim, minha senhora - responderam as duas, simultaneamente.

Sansa pôs um vestido lilás, soltou o seu cabelo de sua trança habitual e fez duas tranças sobre a cabeça, para tirar o cabelo de sua testa. Saíram da casa e dirigiram-se para o grande palácio de Dorne, elas foram de cavalo. Sansa, no entanto, ainda tinha o cavalo que roubara em Porto Real, e Erika ia em um pequena diligência, com os tecidos. Sentia-se nervosa, ela ia ver a princesa Myrcella, o mais provável era que ela a reconhecesse.

Quando chegaram ao palácio, as portas abriram-se lenta e pesadamente. A jovem sentia-se com os nervos à flor da pele. Ao descerem dos cavalos, Erika advertiu-as para que não falassem, a menos que alguém importante o pedisse. Elas apenas assentiram.

O palácio, por dentro, era belíssimo, com enormes janelas, tapetes laranja, vitrais coloridos e o chão de mármore. Sansa tinha medo de se perder no palácio e encontrar-se com a princesa, ele era muito grande.

Um mordomo levou-as até o quarto no qual estava a princesa Myrcella e os seus servos. Ao entrar no quarto, ela viu a princesa. Estava um pouco mais alta do que da última vez, e parecia-se muito mais com sua mãe. Ela parecia feliz.

\- Princesa - todos fizeram uma reverência. Myrcella fez sinal para que se levantassem.

\- É uma honra estar aqui, princesa - disse Erika.

A princesa sorriu.

\- Quero novos vestidos, com novos bordados, que tenham o Sol de Dorne, e de diferentes cores.

Myrcella ficou de frente para um grande espelho, Sansa estava com a cabeça inclinada para baixo, para que não a reconhecessem.

\- Jeyne, Rose - disse Erika, parecendo amável - Tirem as medidas da princesa - Rose e Sansa aproximaram-se da princesa e começaram a tirar-lhe as medidas, Sansa anotava e Rose as tirava, enquanto Erika mostrava-lhe as texturas e as cores dos tecidos.

No quarto, estavam a princesa, Erika, Rose, dez cavaleiros, os servos e um cavaleiro com o brasão com um dragão vermelho de três cabeças, característico dos Targaryen em sua armadura, o Meistre Luwin havia lhe ensinado. Continuou com o seu trabalho.

\- Eu tenho uma nova garota, é Jeyne, ela é muito boa com os bordados, minha princesa - disse Erika - Jeyne, querida, levante a cabeça, para que a princesa veja o seu rosto - disse ela, com uma amabilidade que nunca havia lhe demonstrado.

A jovem hesitou por mais de uma vez, e levantou a cabeça, dirigindo o olhar para os olhos da princesa através do espelho. A princesa também olhou para os seus olhos, e, depois, levantando e abaixando a visão, como se não acreditasse.

\- Sansa, Sansa, Sansa ! Sansa, da Casa Stark, é você ? - a princesa gritou, emocionada, virando-se para ela e segurando-a pelos ombros. Ela iria entregá-la para a rainha, pensou Sansa, era o seu fim.

\- Sim, minha princesa - ela respondeu.

\- Oh ! Por todos os deuses, eu achava que você estivesse em Porto Real ! - todos olhavam-na, atônitos.

\- Eu estava, princesa - ela respondeu; tinha de escapar - Com sua permissão, minha princesa - ela fez uma reverência e saiu correndo do quarto, tentando escapar.

Enquanto ela corria, conseguiu escutar:

\- _"Eu estou indo ! Com licença"._

\- Sansa - gritou Myrcella.

\- Jeyne ! Jeyne ! - gritou Erika.

Sansa correu o mais rápido que os seus pés permitiam, correu de um lado para o outro e se perdeu. O palácio era muito grande. Ela abriu muitas portas, até que saiu em um pátio, e começou a chover violentamente; o vestido dela ficou ensopado, mas ela continuou correndo como pôde, ela sentia que a perseguiam, e estava certa. O cavaleiro com o brasão dos Targaryen a perseguia, ela tropeçou por causa do vestido, fechou os olhos, esperando pelo impacto da queda, mas tal impacto nunca aconteceu. O cavaleiro agarrou-a bruscamente pelo braço, e a fez se virar.

Ele usava um elmo e uma armadura negros como carvão, ela não conseguia ver-lhe o rosto.

\- Quem é realmente você ? - uma voz familiar lhe perguntou, embora não conseguisse reconhecer de quem era por causa do elmo, ele chacoalhou-lhe o braço até machucá-lo.

\- Sou Sansa Stark, de Winterfell - gritou ela - Você está me machucando.

O cavaleiro soltou o braço dela como se o queimasse, a chuva continuava a cair com bastante força, e o cabelo de Sansa estava molhado.

\- E você, sor, quem é ? - Sansa olhou para a armadura que o encobria completamente, aproximou-se do cavaleiro. Ele segurou-a pela cintura como se ela lhe pertencesse, e ela tirou-lhe o elmo, jogando-o no chão.

\- O cavaleiro prateado - disse Sansa, sufocando um grito - Pensei que você fosse um simples cavaleiro de Dorne, a quem eu amo.

\- E eu, que você fosse uma bastarda do Norte, a quem eu amo - disse ele, com sarcasmo na voz.

\- Quem é você ? - perguntou ela, realmente confusa. Ele era um Targaryen, mas QUEM ? Ele apertou-a mais pela cintura.

\- Sou Aegon, Aegon VI, da Casa Targaryen, filho de Rhaegar Targaryen e Elia Martell - ele respondeu-lhe.

\- Mas como ? - perguntou Sansa, ainda mais confusa.

\- É uma longa história, muito longa, minha senhora.

\- Por que você me chamava de "minha senhora" ? Antes, você achava que eu era uma bastarda.

\- Bem, você falava exatamente como uma dama.

Sansa gargalhou escandalosamente, não como uma dama faria, mas ela não se importou, e Aegon juntou-se à sua risada.

\- Agora - ele olhou para ela, pensativo - , eu sou um Targaryen, herdeiro do Trono de Ferro, e você é Lady Sansa Stark, de Winterfell. Case-se comigo ! Você não pode me dizer que não, já não há nada que o impeça !

Ela riu novamente, a chuva continuava a cair.

\- Sim ! - ela respondeu. Aegon levantou-a pelos ares e a fez girar, como naquela ocasião em que ela era apenas uma bastarda, e ele, um simples cavaleiro.

\- Meu Cavaleiro Dragão - disse Sansa,, circundando o seu pescoço.

\- Minha Loba do Norte - respondeu ele, cercando-lhe a cintura.

Eles beijaram-se com amor e paixão. Seu cavaleiro a tiraria de sua tristeza, e ela veria novamente a sua família.

"Como nas Crônicas", pensou Sansa, enquanto beijava o seu _Cavaleiro Dragão._

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: **Como eu havia falado, é puro gelo e fogo.

* * *

**N/T 2: **E, depois de bastante tempo, volto a traduzir uma fic do fandom de "Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo". Foi a quinta fic deste fandom que eu traduzi, e a primeira que tem um ship do qual eu já havia traduzido uma fic antes.

Gostaram dela ? Eu espero que tenham gostado, sim. E, em caso de resposta positiva... reviews, please ?


End file.
